criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Romano
Ricky Romano is an elite force agent of the World Police Agency. Ricky is one of the two personnel assigned to be the player's partner in Criminal Case. Profile Ricky wears a standard black greaser leather jacket over a greasy white shirt and an unbuttoned navy blue vest. Ricky also wears a pair of denim trousers and old brown boots. He slicks his brown hair fully back, although few strands can be seen hanging. Ricky is an outgoing person with a flirty personality, but most of all, he's a pervert. Ricky hails from Maranello, Italy. It is known that Ricky is a smoker, has a strong Philadelphian accent, and rents a penthouse in Blackburn. Personality Ricky may seem like he know anything about love, but it's just a facade for the fact that he's desperate for love. Since the death of his girlfriend, he is fairly unsuccessful with relationships with others, but retains his debonair attitude. Ricky is a flirt, as he flirts with every beautiful girl he sees, even with fellow Bureau teammates, like Mako Speltz, although she tends to stay away from him. Hence his flirtatious background, Ricky is very caring and sympathetic towards those who needs help, especially young teenagers, as proven in his previous job. Ricky is outgoing, and very sociable, although he may get off-topic sometimes. Ricky also knows of many places in the world, compared to his professional colleagues (although Sahir has been to just a few more locations). Ricky is a loyal greaser, and it is known that Preps are among the greasers' eternal rivals. This led him to be rather rude towards rich people and people with a higher social ranking. Ricky is also inexplicably talented at martial arts. But most of all, his main personality that identifies him the most is his perversion. Ricky has a habit of occasionally "peeking" at beautiful ladies, even the ones who are already married. He likes to go to beaches to take pictures of girls in swimsuits (according to Bourne). He knows areas pretty much more than any people in the Bureau, from the skyscrapers to the slums, and he uses advantages of this to sneak up to girls. He also likes to peek at girls taking a shower. And one more thing. If you're a girl and you are taking a bath, always check the bathroom first. Ricky may be there. Personal Life Ricky was born in Maranello, Italy, and moved to Philadelphia when he was eleven months of age. He spent thirteen years there before moving to England. His greaser origin came when he joined the greaser clique in high school. Led by Vincent, the greasers achieved the second tier in the school hiatus, and has a never-ending rivalry with the Preps. His rival were Atticus Giddleworthington, an elderly rich man from Buckinghamshire, and their rivalry lasts until now, as both are in the Bureau. His life paradise is around his twenties, where he met Sarah, the girl of his life. They spent thirteen months dating before a horrible accident clashed. 'Twas summer where Ricky and Sarah were riding their bike together along the Leicester streets. Ricky then challenged Sarah to chase him, while sprinting so fast, he left behind Sarah. He didn't notice a large truck in front of him, and when he turned his head, the big truck rammed forward, but luckily Ricky managed to avoid it, but Sarah didn't. Ricky never had grudges to the driver, but he has an eternal self-hatred for not taking enough care of Sarah. He later renamed his favorite bike Sarah, of which he treats as well as he would if Sarah was alive. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and one of the two partners assigned for the player's career in the Bureau, Ricky either appeared or was mentioned in almost every case of the world edition. Trivia *Due to the Prep-Greaser rivalry, Ricky often gets in fight with Atticus. *He holds the world record for most Pin-ups collection. *Ricky was arrested twice, the first after insulting the Queen of the Netherlands and the other one when he sold beef jerky in India. **Coincidentally, his favorite food is beef jerky. *Ricky prefers brunette and shy girls. This is why he often flirts with Mako during investigation. *He has a Philadelphian accent. *Ricky admires Ava due to her being one of the toughest ladies he's ever seen in his whole life. He also rarely tries to flirt with her, and let Jack become the experimental rabbit. *Sahir and Atticus often refer to him as "Richard". Ricky dislikes it, which results in him replying to them as 'Mr. Bollywood' and 'Attic Giddyworthless'. *Ricky has a fetish for oil scent. *His birthday is December 5th. Navigations Category:Characters in the World Edition Category:Bureau Members Category:Quasi-Suspects in the World Edition